Paradise City
by kibaluver
Summary: A laugh out loud comady that will make u fall out of ur seat!it has all ur favortie characters in it living in the big city.signing dreamstreet and just arguing till it reachs the point funny.so seat back and enjoy the comady!


**Episode 1**

**Title: Pilot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…but that would be cool!**

Sakura and Ino are sitting on the couch in both of their apartment. Sakura is doing Suduko and Ino is reading a magazine.

Sakura: (sigh) I miss school

Ino looks at her funny

Ino: Did I say something about school?

Sakura: No, I just miss it.

Ino: We been out of school for four years. We are ninjas now.

Sakura: I know.

Ino: No more test, exams, homework…nothing!

Sakura: But I still miss it. I miss class.

Ino: You haven't been to one in four years…except for the tap dancing class…

Sakura: YOU SWORE YOU WOULD NEVER MENTION THAT AGAIN!

There is a knock on the door.

Sakura: If it is Tenten, tell her to give me my I Pod back.

Ino: If it was Tenten she would have (opened the door)…knock…

BEGINNING

Sasuke, Kiba, and Naruto are in their apartment. Kiba is looking threw a newspaper, originally for the comics but decided to read the news. He is seating on the floor in font of the coffee table, leaning against the couch. Naruto is folding clothes and Sasuke is sleeping on the couch.

Kiba: hmm…the Mets won today

Naruto drops a article of clothing

Naruto: (angrily) What?

Kiba: Yeah, the Mets won against the Marlins

Naruto: I like the Yankees (starts folding clothes again)

Kiba: You like the Yankees?

Naruto: Yeah, who do you like?

Kiba: Mets

Naruto drops an article of clothing

Naruto: You like the Mets?

Kiba: Yeah, Yankees suck.

Naruto: (over dramatic gasp) And I have been living with you this long?

Naruto walks over and grabs the newspaper

Naruto: There will be a Mets verses Yankees game on Saturday. We will see who wins then

Kiba snatched back the paper.

Kiba: Yeah.

Naruto: And the Yankees will kick the Mets butts

Kiba: No. The Mets will kick the Yankees butts!

Naruto: No they wont because the Mets will slip and fall…and…kick their own butts!

Kiba: How will they slip?

Naruto: See there will be a puddle because it rained

Kiba: Wouldn't they cancel the game?

Naruto: No because it would only rain just a little before the game…what were we talking about?

Kiba shrugged and they both went back to what they were doing.

Ino opened the door. Sakura looked at the figure. The figure had blonde hair (like Ino's) that was put into a braid and wore a purple shirt and black pants. The figure had two suit cases in it's hands.

Ino: Vera? What are you doing here?

Sakura: I thought you where in USC (A/N: University of Southern California, if ya didn't know.)

Vera: Well I just graduated about four months ago and I got a job at a café around the corner. But my apartment is too far away.

Ino: Wait! There is only one café that is around the block…do you work at Tasty Delight?

Vera:…Yeah…

Sakura: Oh my god! We go there every day. How come we never saw you?

Vera: I'm a chief

Ino: Awesome

Vera: Ahem

Ino: Oh yeah! Come in(grabs the suit cases and puts them on the floor)

Tenten swung open the door.

Tenten: Hey!

Sakura: (to Vera) So where are you moving

Vera: I don't know.

Tenten: who is this?

Ino: she is my…um….my…err…my

Sakura: Half sister.

Tenten: you have a sister?

Sakura: Half

Tenten: who cares!

Sakura: (to Vera) So where are you moving

Vera: I still don't know

Tenten: well there is a new apartment opened right above us.

Ino: (angrily) What?

Sakura: Uh-oh

Tenten: Yeah, I saw boxes and every thing

Ino: WHAT? (ran out the door)

Vera and Tenten: what?

Sakura: she went out with the guy who lives up stairs on Friday and never called back

Sasuke and Naruto sat out of the balcony.

Naruto: Nice day isn't it?

Sasuke: Yeah.

Moment of silence

Naruto: What ever happened the Dream Street (A/N: the band)

Sasuke: What?

Naruto: You know they were so big and now you never hear them.

Sasuke: That sissy little boy band?

Naruto: I like sissy little boy bands.

Sasuke: Your weird.

Moment of silence

Naruto: (singing) it happens every time when I see you. It happened every time when I think of you. It happens every time. Oh it magic when we meet. Some thing,…uh…some thing DREAM STREET! When I close my eyes, there is angels all around. Singing-

Sasuke: SHUT UP!

Ino and Vera are hanging out on the balcony laughing see this guy singing a Dream Street song across the street.

Vera: To bad the guy stopped his singing.

Ino: (laugh) Yeah

Vera: That guy is right. What ever happened to-

Ino: Don't sing! And are you going to check out the apartment up stairs?

Vera: I think I will check it out.

Ino: Cool. I will come with you to the landlord. But first-

Vera nodded. They waved at the guys.

Vera: HEY!

Naruto waved.

Naruto: SUP?

Vera: NOTHING.

Ino: stop flirting, lets go check out the apartment

Vera: SEE YEAH. Come on Ino. I don't even know his name

Ino: Too bad. Now lets go!

Kiba was watching TV, family guy is on, and Sasuke is reading a comic book.

Naruto walks in and grabs the remote and changes it to Friends.

Kiba: family guy! (changes it to family guy)

Naruto: (grabs the remote and changes it) Friends!

Kiba: (grabs the remote and changes it) Family guy!

Naruto and Kiba start fighting and snatching the remote from each other's hands

Kiba: I WAS HERE FIRST!

Naruto: I LIVED HERE FIRST!

Kiba: IT'S A NEW EPISODE!

Naruto: I NEVER SEEN THIS EPISODE BEFORE!

Sasuke: GUYS SHUT UP!

Silence

Sasuke: You guys are just doing the little sibling…brother…thing. I am trying to relax. I had a though day!

Kiba and Naruto sat there for a bit and started fighting again. Naruto changed the channel to Friends and Kiba changed it back.

Naruto: Mom! Kiba changed the channel!

Sasuke: (angrily) So now I am mom? Okay. You guys need to pick a channel and act like adults. Now I am going to take a bath because you kids are DRIVING ME CRAZY!

Sasuke walks away. Kiba and Naruto sit there for a moment then stare at each other…then…start fighting again.

It was night. Vera went to her new apartment. Ino slept in her bed and Sakura had her own room across the wall.

Sakura comes into Ino's room.

Ino: …no…I said purple…jerk…

Sakura: (poke) Ino?

Ino wakes up.

Ino: (yawn) What do you want?

Ino and Sakura looks at what Ino is holding. It is a sock money, it is blue. Shaped like a money and feels like a sock. (A/N: ya know the ones at Dry Ice. It feels like a sock, but it isn't. I think the company Bobby Jack made them…hmm…)

Ino threw it behind her.

Ino: What?

Sakura: I heard a noise in the living room.

Ino: There is nothing in the living room. I will show you.

Ino starts to walk out. Sakura is scared and grabs the sock monkey and follows Ino out of the room.

Ino and Sakura walk into the living room. Bang.

Ino and Sakura scream. Sakura throws the sock monkey to the ground.

Sakura: Its in the kitchen.

Ino: This is all your fault!

Sakura: How is it mine Ino Pig?

Ino: You made me watch the Exorcist before bed time

Bang

Scream

Ino: Want to sleep out here?

Sakura: yeah!

They run to the couch.

Ino: Remote.

Sakura: Where is it?

Ino: I don't know but I am not getting it.

Sakura gets up and starts walking to the table…maybe the remote is there…

Bang

Scream

Sakura run back to the couch.

Sakura: We don't need the remote.

Ino: No we don't!

…2 hours later…

Ino:…the weirdest place…the table

Sakura:…the…table…for me…bed

Ino throws a pillow at her…but not a great throw because they have been up for 2 hours. The time is five o'clock.

Bang

Scream

Ino: We did hear that for two hours and it bangs again?

Sakura: It might be the wind

Ino: Or a mouse.

They stare at each other.

Scream

Ino: What ever it is. I am ready. (picks up the nearest thing a near her witch it was a bottle of vitamins)

Sakura: (stare) (sarcastically) You are so ready.

Bang

Sakura picks up another bottle of vitamins.

They walk over to the dining room witch was right next to the kitchen (A/N: they live in a apartment, so you know how it looks like…if ya seen or live in an apartment of course…hehe…)

Bang

Scream

Ino throws the bottle in the kitchen

Bang

Scream

Ino picks up the nearest thing to her witch was a measuring tape.

Ino: I will measure them!

Bang!

Scream

Sakura: To Vera's apartment?

Ino: Lets go!

They drop everything and run out the door.

Morning. Kiba Sasuke and Naruto were sitting on the couch watching TV

Three: Aw

Moment of silence

Three: (laugh)

Moment of silence

Naruto: (stands up and starts dancing) singing a love song. You know it happens every time! When (trip over the corner of the coffee table)

Kiba stares at Sasuke

Sasuke: Don't ask


End file.
